Lucky Numbers
by Lady Blackmour
Summary: Seven pieces of varying length and rating based on the themes from the LJ community 7 Snogs. Pairing HaydeexEdmond. Theme 1 added: Uniform.
1. Rumour

Title: He Said/She Said (#5: Rumour)

Author: Lady Blackmour

Fandom: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo

Pairing: Edmond (the Count)/Haydee

Rating: PG/PG-13

Warnings: Minor (?)—Haydee is 16 in this story.

Disclaimer: The Count of Monte Cristo is the intellectual property of the late, great Alexandre Dumas. Gankutsuou specifically is the intellectual property of Mahiro Maeda (also great, but not late). I do not claim ownership, and am making no profit on this, other than the supreme satisfaction of giving the Count a slightly happier ending than Maeda-san gave him.

Author's Note/Dedication: this, as will likely be true with all 7 snogs, is slightly alternate universe, under the assumption that the anime ended rather more like the book, and Edmond and Haydee left France together, to have many babies and live happily ever after. XD

This piece is dedicated to those who read my fiction and support me, to the Earthdragonette for always being there for me, even when she's all the way in Japan, and to Mr. Jamieson Price, the extremely talented man with the deep and soulful voice who brought Edmond Dantes to me in English and made me fall in love with him forever.

-------

"_Have you heard? That girl that's always with him is his fiancée."_

"_I thought she was his daughter?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous! Not the way she looks at him."_

"_Well, you know, that doesn't always stop them…I heard that Viscount Heberdee…"_

Haydee sighed as she took her seat in their private box. She was more than used to being the center of gossip. It followed her Count wherever he went. But of all the places they had been in the two years since they left France forever, she was certain that England was the worst. The aristocracy in this country must have been even more bored than most, for nothing seemed to interest them more than the actions of their neighbors, their neighbors' neighbors, and especially their neighbors' fallen sisters. She wondered how long they would have to endure this before the rumour-mongers grew bored.

Her grim thoughts were chased away by the entrance of her companion.

"Forgive me, my dear," the Count of Monte Cristo himself gave her his best winning smile as he sat in the seat next to her. "I met the Baroness Brownling in the foyer, and she is very difficult to get away from." He took her hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the back. "Cherie, your smile seems a bit strained. Has something happened?"

Haydee shook her head, her smile becoming more genuine at his concern. "Just idle gossip, Edmond. Seems they cannot decide what we are to each other, and they are not very skilled at keeping their voices down. I suppose I'm simply a little weary of being the center of attention in this way."

His gentle smile became a full-fledged wicked grin, complete with fang. He leaned toward her, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind her ear. "Is that all?" his warm breath made her giggle. "I can fix that easily. Come." He pulled her to her feet, leading her to the railing of their box. Below them and across the theater, the masses of London were gathered, everyone who was of note, and some who only wished to be. The flash of light from the jewels around her neck caught the eye of one of the men on the floor, and the murmur quickly spread across the theatre. Soon every face was turned toward them; the low buzz of their voices reached Haydee as she looked to her companion, wondering what it was he had planned.

Once all eyes were on them, he flashed that grin again, giving the room one last look out of the corner of his eye before he lifted his free hand to her cheek…

And kissed her. Deeply. For a long time. Haydee's eyes widened, then closed as his lips moved over hers. When he finally pulled away, her legs felt weak and rubbery. His eyes were gleaming. "There you are, darling, just what you wanted."

Haydee blinked, confused, until she realized what she was hearing.

Nothing. The theatre was silent.

Of course, it only lasted for a moment before it erupted into sound, as every single person discussed the events which had just occurred, not even pretending to whisper behind their fans and gloves.

"Yes, you've given me what I wanted, Edmond, but only for an instant," she pointed out as he led her back into the dark recesses of their box.

"True, but now that there is no longer any mystery, they will tire of us soon. By tomorrow night, I'd wager. In fact, perhaps we should retire to our flat and miss the entire spectacle. I find I am suddenly not nearly so interested in an evening at the theatre than I am in an evening of…other entertainments?" There was a glint of red and gold as he glanced at her in the darkness. "Are you amenable?"

Haydee smiled. "Extremely. Besides, we will never be able to hear the lines now."

-----

_For those who may be wondering, yes, I have finished the new chapter of Falling Into Grace, and it's in beta now. I should have it up tonight or tomorrow! _


	2. Uniform

Title: Like the Night (#1: Uniform)

Author: Lady Blackmour

Fandom: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo

Pairing: Edmond (le Comte)/Haydee

Rating: G

Warnings: SOOOOOOO FLUFFY…. Oo Some spoilers.

Disclaimer: The Count of Monte Cristo belongs originally to Alexandre Dumas. The universe of Gankustuou belongs to Mahiro Maeda. I am gaining nothing from this besides a little satisfaction.

Author's note/Dedication: Again, we are slightly alternate universe. Although in the first snog I kept Gankutsuou, in this one I am sending him away. (The end of the anime, but without the death. Boo, death!) I took the prompt, "uniform" to mean "sameness" rather than a set of clothing, and went from there. Reviews are always appreciated, constructive criticism as well. But not flames. Flame me, and Edmond Dantes will stab you in the eye. XD

Dedicated once again to Jamieson Price, without whom I would not care half so much as I do. And to Jim Caviezel, because just a bit of his Edmond is inserted here.

---------

"He walks in beauty, like the night."

I know that poem was written for a woman, but I've always felt it described him so perfectly. It was written long ago, and at a time when darkness was generally considered undesirable. And yet, this poet found it beautiful, beautiful in a way that most would have found odd.

Edmond is like that. Beautiful, but not in the usual way. Beautiful, but dark.

Since separating from Gankutsuou, he has become much more normal in appearance. He no longer draw stares simply by entering the room. And yet, people are still drawn to him. He is not like these other humans, no matter than he now resembles them so much more. They are all so alike, worried only with power, and prosperity, and who is marrying who. But he sees differently.

Like the night.

He has seen darkness, and walked in it, and he has emerged from it, but it has not left him. It has painted him in an exotic shade that none other can ever achieve. It was this shade that shined through even when his heart was nothing but crystal. It was this shade that defeated the being of blackness. It was this shade that brought him to me in the first place.

It was not his wealth, or his fine clothing that made me trust him as a tiny child, but rather the colour of his eyes. No, the colour _behind_ his eyes, for it is still there, even when the pigment has changed.

A warm colour; ironic, but so kind. I remember that first night on his magnificent ship, he kissed me on the forehead, and sat with me until I slept, for I was afraid, and plagued by nightmares of my mother's death.

The irony is still there, that touch of cynicism, and it will always be there as the mark he wears for the betrayal he suffered, as permanent as the marks on his body. But…the kindness shows through more and more.

I am watching him now, captivating an audience of aristocrats in our home in London. It is somewhat distasteful for a Frenchman to be in England, yet we have settled for the time being, to rest. It is pleasant to have a place to call our own again.

I realize I have fallen asleep when he wakes me sometime later. The house is empty, but for ourselves and his most trusted men.

"Feeling all right, _cherie_?"

I nod. "Yes, just a little tired. I believe I have been doing too much recently."

He smiles crookedly. His canines are still rather pointed, reminiscent of another time, another face. "I shall have to learn to take better care of you two." His hand slips to press against my abdomen, just barely beginning to curve outward, as he leans down to kiss me gently. His kiss is the colour of his eyes, or at least the colour behind them. When we part, he slips his arms underneath me and lifts me to carry upstairs.

Perhaps I am different as well, as small and weak as I am, because in all his life, the Count of Monte Cristo has never served anyone, but he treats me as his queen.

Like the night, we are half a world away from the safe and common daylight. But I would not change anything.

What we have is unique. It belongs only to us.

---------­

_Hum…this one is short as well. I wonder if any of these will be longer than this? Maybe, maybe not. Did I send you into a diabetic coma? Excellent, that's just what I was going for. XD_

_I changed the title a little it was kind if tacky to have the pairing in it, don't you think?_


End file.
